SpringLock Luck
by AbsorbingDaynel
Summary: Ross and Josh enter freddy fazbears. Ross knows the murders are real. and he is about to witness one. This is only my second Fanfic so plz dont hate and enjoy. FNaF Freddy Fazbear Five Nights at Freddys FNaF 2 FNaF3 FNaF4 FNaF5 Scary Five Nights at Freddys Absorbing Daynel


Chapter 1: **Foreshadow**

"Come on, Don't be a wimp!" Josh said. "It's gonna be awesome! It's not like some dead guy is gonna co-"

"Just stop talking about it! It's no big deal." Ross said.

It was June 8, 1989, and Ross "Horror" McIntyre was being pressured to waltz into Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria like he owned the place, and act like the murders there didn't happen. He had dirty blonde hair, wasn't exactly skinny, but you couldn't call him pudgey. Dark tan skin made him look eternally sad. But the kids in his grade new him as the horror show. That's all he talked about. Horror movies, horror novels. Anything. And that, is why they wanted him in the scene of 5 recurring murders. "Dude come on! I'll go with you! We could be like, legends at our school!" Josh exclaimed "Anything! I'll do anything!"

Josh Porter was ross's best friend, and partner in crime. They did anything, and everything together. _He_ was what kids called skinny. With bright red hair and a face full of freckles, he was made fun of and picked on a lot. But lucky for him, he had Ross by his side. Always. Until the day he finally convinced Ross to actually go in to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. "Dude, there is no way, i'm ever going in that freaky, twisted mental asylum for children that have been murdered. Never." Ross _thought_ he had made up his mind. He was wrong. But that first, temporary decision, was a smart one. Ross knew what had happened. He knew that the murder stories were real. He knew William Afton. Not personally, But through his work partner, Henry. Henry was Ross' great uncle. A short and tubby man, he liked to tinker with robotics. So when he heard about Freddy Fazbears Pizza, He couldn't resist. Although he died, Ross knew wherever he was

"Oh yeah! Come on, we can take my dads ATV!" Josh exclaimed, obviously excited he had finally convinced Ross McIntyre of something

C _h_ a _p_ ter _2: The_ _Deed_

As they drove through the town, ross felt so free. He had not a care in the world. He wasn't even worried about the Pizzeria and what monstrosities may be inside. "There is a stereo in this thing right?" Ross asked. "Let's play some tunes!"

"Nah man, were almost there, and I don't want to alert any of the security guards."

"Wait, They're are security guards? Since when?!" Ross exclaimed.

This was not what he thought he had agreed too. This would already be bad enough without the guards.

"The guards got stationed there after a couple of dumb kids went in and got caught writing _Carlton Smells Bad_ on the walls or something." Josh explained. "But we ain't gonna be that stupid."

"Hearing that from _you_ isn't very reassuring" Ross snapped.

As they arrived at the pizzeria, Ross looked around. The parking lot looked almost completely empty except for one car, sitting in the middle. A white rolls royce, with a gold hood decal on the front. Inside they're were real leather seats and a _Black Night_ Tree scenter. "Yeesh. Whoever drove here must work a lot to be able to afford _That._ '' Josh joked.

"Dude the door is padlocked. We can't get in." Ross said.

"Hold up. If we can't get in, then that guard shouldn't have been able to be to either. They're has to be a way, Ross. And just FYI, i'm not leaving until we find one." Josh said angrily.

"Fine i guess you're not going to let me get out of this. Ill help. Let's just enter through the window. I can see its open."

"Holy Cow! You're right! Lets go Ross!"

They went and climbed through the open window, being careful it didn't slide shut on them. "Oof. Not a very secure window, or idea Ross."

Hey, just be thankful i found an ope-" Ross was cut off by the sound of a door slamming and glass shattering. "Run!" Josh exclaimed.

"Dude hold on. It was just the window. But you're right. I'm sure the guard heard that. We need to move to a better location." Ross said nervously.

They walked toward the dining area, as they figured they could get anywhere from that room. When they reached the dining room they looked around and just saw papers. The drawing of children, Condemning Notices, Some just blank. And the words _Carlton Smells Like Feet_ Written on the wall. Josh hadn't been kidding earlier. "Wow. Whoever owned this place really let it go. It's a mess." Ross said He walked toward a carousel in the middle of the room. It looked like it hadn't moved in three or four years. He slid his hand across the back of the horse. It felt like rust. He was about to step on the back and ride, but a startling yell stopped him. "Dude you gotta check this out!" Josh yelled.

"Shush!" Ross said, walking over. "What is it?"

"Look at this note. It's a Deed. it signs all of this to...Michael Afton? Who the heck-"

"Dude. that means this place is still owned by someone. We need to te-"

 _Scree-Clunk Scree-Clunck Scree-Clunk_

"What the he-"

 _SCRECLUNK SCRECLUCK SCRECLUNK_

"Its moving faster. We need to move!"

A light was bouncing down the hallway they had come from. It was moving faster.

CHAPTER 3: THE RUNAWAY

"Dude! Snap the heck out of it we need to run!" Josh said

But Ross couldn't run. He was paralyzed with fear. He was shaking from head to toe once again in fear.

 _SCREEEEEEE_

The creature stepped into the room. He had a hook for one hand and was a rusty red color. And eyepatch over one eye that kept flapping open, revealing an empty socket. His one leg was sparking every .25 seconds, as if on cue. He had wheels on his feet, allowing him to speed across the floor at an amazing speed. "What.. is it?" Ross's voice cracked.

It seemed to echo through the halls. "It's called Foxy." Josh said. "And foxy seems to have friends."

As ross looked around confused, he saw it. He could see a suit from an open door, that had something, someone in it. It was lying on the floor in a room marked, _Employee Only_. And Ross knew why. "Foxy" Came sprinting at Ross, with a bloodlust look in his eyes. Ross didn't even react. He knew was going to die. "Stop! Foxy stop!" Josh came running and shoved all his weight against foxy, now inches from ross's face.

Foxy went flying, and started speaking in midair "William Afton. Is it you? The purple ma-?" Foxy was cut off when he slammed against the wall. His head exploded in sparks, and his lights shut off. "Josh are you ok?" Ross yelled.

"No-" Josh was cut off. Ross looked to his chest and saw a piece of metal sticking through his chest. The tips rust was covered in blood. There was an expanding pool of red around him. " _William. You must be taken care of. Just like we were."_

"Who's there?" Ross exclaimed

He heard a bloodcurdling scream, following crunching, and dripping.

A duck was standing over a once empty suit. It was the Security Guard, and he had been killed by a bear suit. And Josh was being dragged over by an oddly colored rabbit. He was next in line.


End file.
